


Getting a flower tattoo is soooo bAsIc (fuck you I like flowers)

by chudali (fayenight2108)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tattoo Artist! Chan, florist!woojin, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayenight2108/pseuds/chudali
Summary: Chris had never been more scared or turned on in his life.Sure, Angel Face might end up killing him, but he’d rather go that way instead of embarrassing himself to death in front of this stunning man.





	Getting a flower tattoo is soooo bAsIc (fuck you I like flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Woojin being cute and mildly terrifying in Finding SKZ
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the only thing I know about tattoos is from the one tattoo I've gotten :)

Chris was having a good day.

Day6 confirmed they were going to have a comeback soon, he’d gotten a solid seven hours of sleep and only eight people had glared at him on his way to work.

The glares he was used to. His tattoos were to blame for them. Korea wasn’t exactly pro-tattoos. Also, him having an unusually large number of tattoos didn’t help. He had a sleeve on his left arm and a few on his torso. Why you may ask?

BECAUSE HE LIKES THEM.

Also, he’s a tattoo artist, so, why not.

He was a full-time tattoo artist at Papillon, where he had completed his apprenticeship under Jackson Wang, his boss, who asked him to continue once his training period was over and he was more than happy to accept.

He may deny it, but he was rather fond of Jackson. Primarily because he was nice to him and his little brother even when people muttered about ‘the weird blonde Korean kids who couldn’t speak Korean’. To be fair, both his and Felix’s Korean had been pretty bad 4 years ago, when they came back from Australia after living there for most of their lives.

He almost ran into Youngjae, his co-worker, who was carrying a huge box of petroleum jelly.

“Didn’t we just buy all the jelly we needed for this month?”

Youngjae, looking rather harassed, “Yeah but then - you know what, just ask Bambam.”

Bambam, one of his best friends, and a frequent customer was a bit of, as Jackson put it, ‘a rather annoying itch that you couldn’t do anything about, so you’ve learnt how to live with it.’

Chris knew he would be better off not knowing, so he shook his head, and helped Youngjae lug the jelly to the storage. He heard his name being yelled from the office. Probably Jackson.

“CHANNIE, why didn’t you tell me Jennie started working at Winner’s??”

“Cause Song Minho, the owner of that parlour, happens to be her older brother. Why d’you think she quit?”

“Well. I was rather busy. With - um … things. Not the point. Now we’ve lost our flower specialist.”

Chris nodded. After Dean, the R&B _god,_ got a flower tattoo from their parlour and posted a picture of it on instagram (heh), his entire fanbase descended on them and they were booked out for months, with people specially requesting for Jennie, who was Dean’s artist.

Now they got at least 3 people a week asking for flower tattoos.

“We can’t afford to lose. We need someone else to take her place.”

A chill ran down his back. He did not like where this was going.

“You do it.”

“Wh-WHY ME?”

“Are you the youngest artist, with no fixed niche?”

“Yes, bu-”

“Are you bad at learning new skills?”

“No, b-”

“Who is the one person familiar with the one flower shop in the vicinity Jennie gets her inspiration from because they spent most of last year doing flower runs for her?”

“Me.” Chris sighed defeated.

He knew Jackson was right. He’d been a full-fledged artist for less than a month and he hadn’t exactly discovered his specialty.

“That’s my boy! Now go to that flower shop and make sure they refuse to sell flowers to Winners artists. Let them sufferrrrr.”

“Firstly, I doubt Jennie knows which shop I got them from cause she’s never seen the place herself. Secondly, I can’t make them refuse paying customers.”

“You’re pretty close to the owners and the part-timers, aren’t you? Now be a good kid and go charm their socks off.”

“I’m three years younger than you.”

“Three years and seven months, you lil shit, shoo leave.”

 

 

 

 

Woojin was having a bad day.

The last One Piece episode was crushingly sad, he had gotten terrible marks on his Musical Composition assignment and he had to sit his parents' flower shop on the one weekend he had no pending work.

Usually it was his younger brother, Hyunjin, who sat at the shop, but he had his exams and his parents were out of town for the month visiting his grandparents.

It wasn’t like his presence was contributing much. They had two part-timers, Minho and Seungmin who handled most of the work but today they had quite a few deliveries so they both were out, and the shop couldn’t be left unattended.

So, he was bored out of his mind all alone.

While he was in the midst of looking at bees repeatedly crashing themselves against the windows, he heard the loud roar of a motorbike. He turned to look outside, only to see a blonde, heavily tattooed, ears pierced, combat boots wearing man get off the bike and make his way to the shop.

Their eyes met when tattoo guy ran his hand through his hair. For some reason, his eyes widened, his mouth fell open and his face got red.

Was he here to make trouble and was surprised by Woojin? Did he regularly make trouble at the shop?

Woojin grabbed the gardening hoe lying beside him. No way in hell was punk boy getting away if he fucked with him.

Woojin eyed Punk Boy warily as he stumbled into the store.

“Yes?”

“Uuuhhh…helLO!”

Woojin raised his eyebrow and stared at him.

He got redder.

Was Punk Boy getting intimidated or angry? Just in case he wasn’t being intimidating enough, Woojin leaned forward on the counter and asked what his business was here as coldly as he could.

“Wh-where is Hyunjin today?”

Huh, his voice was shriller than he expected. Wait. Did Punk Boy ask for his baby brother by name? He knew his brother???? Has he beEN MAKING TROUBLE FOR HIS BABY BROTHER!!??!

Woojin picked up the hoe and brandished it like a sword.

“How the FUCK do you know HYUNJIN?”

 

 

 

Chris had never been more scared or turned on in his life.

Sure, Angel Face might end up killing him, but he’d rather go that way instead of embarrassing himself to death in front of this stunning man.

“I’m a frie-fried-friend of Hyunjin’s, Chan?”

This seemed to make Angel Face angrier? But why?? What had he done????

“Is this some sort of code for buLLYING!?”

What?! BULLY? HIM? If anyone was the bully it was Hyunjin!

“No no no, I’m really a friend of Hyunjin’s!! I’m even a regular customer, I know Minho and Seungmin too!”

Angel Face narrowed his eyes.

“Oh. So, you cause trouble for everyone.”

Yep. Angel Face was definitely going to kill him.

As he braced himself for his death, he heard someone yelling his name.

“Chriiiiis, I can’t believe Jackson lent you his bike after you crashed it last time.”

He almost sobbed. Hyunjin. His saviour. Hi-

“Jackson? Jackson Wang?” asked Angel Face, rather confused. “Also, Hyunjin, how do you know this punk?”

Angel Face had a really nice voice.

“What do you mean punk? I’m no punk. And Jackson is my boss. And Hyunjin who’s he? He almost killed me!?”

“Oh my God, Woojin, how many times will I have to tell you, tattoos don’t mean bad. Chris, I’m so sorry for my older brother he’s a tad overprotective.”

No way. Angel Face was Woojin? The one Felix and Hyunjin called _Teddy Bear_? Apparently, the nicest person in the whole world?

 

 

 

 

Woojin had never been more confused in his life.

Hyunjin not just knew Punk Boy/Chan/Chris, but was also friends with him? Jackson Wang, their biggest client, was his boss?

He saw him mutter something that sounded vaguely like ‘eddy hair’? What.

“And you,” Hyunjin turned to him, “You nearly killed my best friend’s older brother.”

Hold up. Hyunjin’s best friend was Felix.

This meant that this Chan/Chris was Felix’s-most-amazing-favorite-person-in-the-whole-world, Chris.

Ah fuck. The tattoo artist.

Woojin immediately lowered his weapon, looking contrite.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were Felix’s older brother. Also, why did you introduce yourself as Chan? I don’t know any Chan.”

“Yeah well it’s my Korean name, that doesn’t mean you’ll attack me?”

“You can’t blame me. You got off a loud ass bike, have blonde hair, multiple tattoos, and ear piercings and then you got all red and acted suspiciously. Pretty standard description of a trouble making punk.”

Chris sputtered and then looked at Hyunjin for help.

“Okay. That’s it. Apologise nicely. He’s our most regular customer. And you can’t go around judging people on their appearance. Chris is one of the sweetest, most helpful people I know.”

Woojin was rather abashed. Hyunjin was right. It wasn’t fair.

He stood up, bowed deeply and apologised.

“Ah— no, it’s fine.”

“How may I help you?”, he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

Chris was well and truly screwed.

If he thought scary Woojin was attractive, he was not ready for slightly embarrassed, smiling Woojin.

While he was busy gaping, he missed Hyunjin eyeing him.

“He’s probably here for reference flowers for tattoos. Hadn’t the artist in charge of flowers quit?”

That broke Chris out of his reverie as his shoulders slumped.

“Oh yeah. Jennie did quit and joined our rival parlour, so we need someone to take up her role. So, Jackson insisted I take up her place.”

Hyunjin patted his back sympathetically, while proclaiming that they would never sell reference flowers to a ‘snake’.

“What kind of flowers will you need? I may not be familiar with your work, but I am definitely way more adept with flowers than my brother.”

Hyunjin protested loudly, but it fell to deaf ears. Chris was too preoccupied with the fact that he may have to converse directly with Woojin.

“Hyunjin, don’t you have an exam to prepare for? Go, I’ll handle it.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth, snapped it shut, shrugged and left with a ‘have fuuun’.

Was Woojin some sort of miracle worker? He had never seen Hyunjin listen to someone that easily. He turned to look at Woojin, who couldn’t believe this either.

“Wow, he really listens to you.”

“No. I’m positive that isn’t my brother.”

Their eyes met and they both broke out in giggles.

Fuuuuuuuck. Giggles with nose scrunch?

If he couldn’t kiss Woojin on the nose, what was the point of his existence?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this it just sorta happened???
> 
>  
> 
> plEASE tell me your ideas for what I could do with it TT


End file.
